customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
76th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 74th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (1st Anniversary Edition) * Love to Read, with Barney (1993) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * My Party with Barney (1998) * Barney's First Adventures (1998) Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories was a children's television show hosted by Mother Goose, who tells her three goslings the stories behind well-known nursery rhymes. Production The show combined live-action child actors with elaborate puppets created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop. The show featured puppeteers Mike Quinn, Mak Wilson, and Karen Prell as various characters, along with Angie Passmore as the titular Mother Goose. Fourteen of the episodes were based on stories in L. Frank Baum's 1897 book Mother Goose in Prose, while the others were original tales written for the show. The general look of the characters was based on the work of Maxfield Parrish, the artist who illustrated Baum's book. The series was originally conceived as a co-production between the Jim Henson Company and Television South West for British television and was first broadcast on Children's ITV in the U.K. in 1988. A pilot episode, the story of "Humpty Dumpty", was produced in 1987 along with other episodes. The series was considered for a network slot in 1987, but was passed on. The first release of the series came in 1988 through a home video release as part of Jim Henson's Play-Along Video series. The video featured three episodes of the show, "Little Miss Muffet", "A Song of Sixpence" and "Boy Blue", plus original linking footage between each story. The series finally found a home as a broadcast series on The Disney Channel starting on August 25, 1990, and was the company's first new television series to debut after the death of Jim Henson. Mother Goose Stories had three production seasons, spawning thirty-nine eight-minute episodes. For airing on The Disney Channel, the 39 independently produced episodes were grouped into 13 broadcast episodes to fit the half-hour time slot. Each of these broadcast episodes was composed of three separate stories (with individual opening titles and closing credits attached to each one). The show continued to air on The Disney Channel until 1993. The first and third seasons of Mother Goose Stories were directed by Brian Henson, in one of his earliest directorial efforts for The Jim Henson Company, while Michael Kerrigan directed the episodes in the second season. Henson and Kerrigan received a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Directing in a Children's Program for their work on the show. A video of the series was also released by CEL Home Video in Australia along with several other films and TV shows from The Jim Henson Company. Episodes Season One # Humpty Dumpty # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Mary, Mary # The Prince and the Beggars # Tommy Tucker # Little Bo Peep # Hickory Dickory Dock # Little Jack Horner # Little Miss Muffet # A Song of Sixpence # Boy Blue # Old King Cole # Hey, Diddle Diddle Season Two # Eenie Meenie # Dicky Birds # The Crooked Man # Mother Hubbard # Eensy Weensy Spider # Hector Protector # Mary's Little Lamb # Duke of York # Pat-a-Cake # Jack Be Nimble # Willie Winkie # Man in the Moon # Jack & Jill Season Three # The Queen of Hearts # Hickety Pickety # Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat # Peter, Peter Pumpkin Eater # Ride a Cock Horse to Banbury Cross # It's Raining, It's Pouring # The Giant # Tommy Tittlemouse # Little Nut Tree # Little Girl with a Curl # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Margery Daw # Rub a Dub Dub Cast Puppeteers * Angie Passmore - Mother Goose * Karen Prell - Yellow Gosling, Cat (ep. 5), Cow (ep. 11), Little Boy Blue's Mother (ep. 11), Peter the Dicky Bird (ep. 15), Topiary Peacock (ep. 15), Old Mother Hubbard (ep. 17), Peter's Wife (ep. 30) * Mike Quinn - Brown Gosling, Humpty Dumpty (ep. 1), Sheep (ep. 11), Paul the Dicky Bird (ep. 15), Barkley the Dog (ep. 17) * Mak Wilson - Gold Gosling, Coutchie-Coulou (ep. 1), King (ep. 1), Speckled Hen (ep. 1), Squire (ep. 11), Royal Gardener (ep. 15), Butcher (ep. 17), Sherlock Hubbard (ep. 17), Man in the Moon (ep. 25) Guest stars * Victoria Shalet - Dorothy (The Giant) * J.J. Flynn - (Pat a Cake) * Sam Preston - (It's Raining, It's Pouring) Awards Daytime Emmy Awards * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series (Brian Henson, Michael Kerrigan) * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design (Mark Storey, Jacqueline Mills, Jill Thraves) Characters Appeared in Season 9 Episodes 21-41 and Home Videos of Barney & Friends * Sleepover Surprises '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Anna * '''The Clean Up Club '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kami, Whitney, Rachel, Stacy, Anna, Laura, David, Jackson, Nick and Miguel * '''Let's Go Hunting - Barney, Baby Bop (White-Screen Moment Only), BJ (White-Screen Moment Only), Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel and Laura * I Love My Neighborhood '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Rachel, Whitney, Kami, Jackson, Miguel, Nick and David * '''Goodbye, Blankey '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David and Nick * 'Our Surprised Pets '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Jackson, Nick, Laura, Miguel, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Anna * 'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David and Nick * '''Rainy Days are Fun - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Nick, Miguel, Rachel and Kami * Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna * '''Animal See, Animal Do '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, David, Whitney, Jackson, Nick, Laura, Rachel, Stacy, Miguel, Kami, Anna and Tiger Catcher * '''My New Shoes - Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, Nick and Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper * Soup's On! '''- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna * '''The Greatest Show on Earth - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna * A Friend in Need - Barney, Baby Bop (White-Screen Moment Only), BJ, Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel * It's Magic '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna and Merlin the Magician * '''Going on a Fishing Trip '- Barney, Baby Bop (White-Screen Moment Only), Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna * 'Back on Track '- Barney, Baby Bop (White-Screen Moment Only), BJ (White-Screen Moment Only), Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Whitney and Rachel * '''Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura and Anna * The Park Sale - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Laura and Anna * School Days - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna and Teacher * I'm a Scientist '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna, Mr. Scientist and Mrs. Scientist * '''Barney's Birthday (2005) '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna, Miguel, Jackson (cameo), Rachel (cameo), David (cameo), Kami (cameo) and Whitney (cameo) * 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami, Whitney, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Elves, Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer '''Barney & the Backyard Gang, Barney Home Video (1992-present)/Specials and Stage Shows * The Backyard Show (1988) * Three Wishes (1989) * A Day at the Beach (1989) * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Campfire Sing-Along (1990) * Barney Goes to School (1990) * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1991) * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1992) * Love to Read, with Barney (1993) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Imagination Island (1994) * Barney Celebrates Children (1994) * Barney Safety (1995) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney Songs (1995) * Barney's Talent Show (1996) * Kids for Character (Barney Skit) (1996) * Barney's Fun & Games (1996) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) * Once Upon a Time (1996) * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) * Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) * It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney in Outer Space (1998) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) * My Party with Barney (1998) * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) * Barney's First Adventures (1998) * Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) * What a World We Share (1999) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) * Let's Play School (1999) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) * More Barney Songs (1999) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) * Barney's Theatre (2000-2002) * Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) * Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) * Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) * Barney's Pajama Party (2001) * You Can Be Anything (2002) * Barney's Beach Party (2002) * Round and Round We Go (2002) * Barney's Christmas Star (2002) * Barney Songs from the Park (2003) * Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) * Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) * Movin' and Groovin' (2004) * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs (2004) * Barney's Colorful World (2004) * Ready, Set, Play! (2004) * Let's Go to the Farm (2005) * Just Imagine (2005) * Everyone is Special (2005) * The Land of Make-Believe (2005) * Can You Sing That Song? (2005) * Let's Make Music (2006) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) * Barney's Musical Park (2004; 2007) * Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) * Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) * Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) * Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) * The Best of Barney (2008) * Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) * Once Upon a Dino-Tale (2009) * Top 20 Countdown (2009) * The Little Big Club Live in Concert (Barney Skit) (2009-2012) * Let's Go on Vacation (2009) * Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) * Let's Play Outside (2010) * A-Counting We Will Go (2010) * Best Fairy Tales (2010) * I Can Do It! (2011) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) * Big World Adventure (2011) * A Very Merry Christmas (2011) * I Love My Friends (2012) * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) * Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016) Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney Home Videos (Fake) * Our Friend, Barney (1988) * Let's Be Healthy '''(1990) * '''Barney & the Backyard Gang Sleepover (1990) * Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) * Barney's Make-Believe Adventure (1993) * Bedtime with Barney (1994) * Back to School with Barney (1995) * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along '''(1996) * '''Let's Start a Band! (1996) * Let's Show Respect (1996) * Barney's Treehouse Fun (1997) * Barney's "I Can Do" Show (1998) * Barney's Animal Friends (1999) * Barney's Thanksgiving Party (1999) * More Barney Safety '(2000) * '''Let's Play Games with Barney '(2000) * '''Barney's Patriotic Parade (2000) * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure '''(2000) * '''Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2001) * Our Beautiful Earth '''(2001) * '''Let's Exercise with Barney (2001) * Happy Easter, Love Barney '(2002) * '''Barney's Very Special Day '(2002) * Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) * '''Barney's Musical Day (2003) * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (2003) * Happy St. Patrick's Day Love, Barney (2004) * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) * Let's Go to the Police Station (2007) * Let's Go Back to School '(2009) * Barney's Easter Adventure (2010) * Barney's Furry Friends (2010) * Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) * Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) * Barney's Transportation Adventure! (2012) * Let's Go to the Doctor and the Dentist (2012) * Let's Go to Outer Space (2013) * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) * '''Let's Go to the Circus '(2013) * 'Let's Go to the Gym '(2014) * '''Let's Go Under the Sea (2014) * Barney's Camping Adventure (2014) * This is How I Feel (2014) * Let's Go to the Movies (2015) * Let's Go to the Castle '(2015) * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) * '''Let's Go to the Grocery Store '(2015) * 'Let's Go to the Museum '(2015) * It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) * 'Barney's Musical Jukebox '(2015) * 'Let's Go to the Restaurant '(2015) * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (2015) * '''Celebrate the Holidays with Barney (2015) * Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 '''(2015) * '''Rock and Roll with Barney (2016) * Dinos in the Park (2016) * Let's Go to the Post Office '''(2016) * Sing-Along with Barney (2016) * '''Dance-Along with Barney (2016) * Barney's Celebration! ''' (2016) * Barney's Playground Fun! (2017) * '''Barney's Imagination Playhouse (2017) Barney & Friends Season 1 (1992) # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) # Help Protect the Earth # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # That's a Home to Me # It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Winter's Wonderful # Picture This! # Baby Bop's Brother, BJ # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # Barney's Very Silly Day! # I am a Fine Musician # Around the World We Go # Barney's Opposite Day # No Matter Where They Are # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) # Shawn & the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! Season 4 (1997) ''' # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # '''Let's Pretend with Barney (1997) # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # Once a Pond a Time # All Around the World # E-I-E-I-O Season 5 (1998) # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand (1999) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors & Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # That's What Friends are For # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Season 7 (2002) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # My Family and Me # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons # BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 (2003-2004) # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Grandparents are Grand! (2003) # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # A Perfectly Purple Day # Day and Night # Play Piano with Me! # A Picture of Friendship # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere! # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Sleepover Surprises # The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood ''' # '''Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ''' # '''Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # My Baby Brother # All About Me Season 10 (2006) # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Airplanes # Boats # Butterflies # Bugs # Shapes # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Counting # Letters # Pets # Vets # Winter # Summer # Spring # Fall # Caring # Rhythm # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Making Mistakes # Separation # Days of the Week # Sharing # Rabbits # Ducks and Fish # Mother Goose # Fairy Tales # Things I Can Do # Differences # Dancing # Singing # Neighborhoods # Careers # China # Kenya # Safety Patrol # Friendship # Families # Home Season 11 (2007) # Pistachio # Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # The Nature of Things # The New Kid # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Listen! # Lost and Found # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Get Happy! # For the Fun of It # Starlight, Star Bright # Best in Show # The Chase # The Emperor's Contest # Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # The Babysitter # The Color of Barney # Dream Big # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game # What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose # BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog # Imagination # Adventures # Big as Barney # No, No, No! # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite # Time Flies # Get Well # Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day # Love # Habitat Outside North America (U.K.) # The Babysitter '(U.K. Version) # '''The Colour of Barney '(U.K. Version) # '''Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K. Version) # Time Flies '(U.K. Version) # '''Get Well '(U.K. Version) # '''Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) # Greetings ' # '''Discoveries ' # '''News to You # Slow and Steady! # Batter Up! ''' # '''Something's Missing # Picnic ' # '''Sing Opera ' # '''The Pistachio Touch # Just Desserts ' # '''Save the Day ' # 'The Missing Treasure Chest ' # 'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop ' # 'Healthy Bodies ' # '''Picture Perfect # You're a Star! ''' # '''We're Gonna Get Wet # Queen for a Day # Barney Can Dance! ' # '''The Feast ' # 'Catch a Sneeze ' # 'Make Room for Riff ' # 'Baby Bop Gets Hurt ' # 'BJ's Broken Arm ' # 'A Day to Remember ' # '''Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? # Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! ' # '''Big Hugs ' # 'The Secret Mission ' # 'Make Something Special ' # 'The Carnival ' # 'Hic-Hic-Hiccups ' # 'Family Trip ' # 'Baby Bop Gets Lost ' # 'Hot! Hot! Hot! ' # 'One Hat Fits All ' # 'BJ's Scooter Ride ' # 'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride ' # 'Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital ' # 'A Trip to London, England ' # 'Riff's Funny Symphony ' # 'Meet a Visitor ' # '''Sing-Along in Season 11 Season 12 (2008) # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Groom Who Married - A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian - A Native American Adventure Season 13 (2009) # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 (2010) # Gift of the Dinos # Winter # Riff's Musical Zoo # Boats # The Magic Caboose # Arts # Movement # Separation # Pistachio # BJ's Snack Attack # Bop 'til You Drop # Sharing # Little Red Rockin' Hood # Differences # Butterflies # The Nature of Things # China # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Rabbits # Listen! # The Big Garden # Get Happy! # Big as Barney # The Chase # Playing Games # No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest # The Whole Truth # Seeing # Beethoven's Hear! # Best in Show # Ducks and Fish # The Shrinking Blankey # Things I Can Do # Mother Goose # Fun with Reading # The Blame Game # Airplanes # The New Kid # The Princess and the Frog Barney As a helping hand for growing children, Barney (along with special pals Baby Bop, BJ and Riff) helps parents give their children the range of skills they need to grow - and he always does it with lots of fun, music and laughs. Barney & Friends episodes are always filled with Sharing, Caring, Imagining, Dancing and Learning. The Wiggles It's an exciting new era for The Wiggles with a new generation of Wiggles fans singing and dancing with Anthony (Blue), Emma (Yellow), Lachy (Purple) and Simon (Red)! The Wiggles are the world's most popular children's entertainment group which formed in Sydney, Australia in 1991. Having performed for over 26 years, it's now the case that children who once saw the fab four of fun are now bringing their children to enjoy the best in early childhood entertainment! The last year has seen The Wiggles confirmed (GFK charts) as the #1 selling children's artist on DVD, the #1 children's entertainment live concert attraction, awarded a record 13 ARIA (Australian Recording Industry Association) awards for the Best Children's Album (making them the most awarded artist in any one category). The Wiggles performed to some 330,000 fans in 2016 at 143 locations globally with 332 shows in total. 2017 will have The Wiggles tour extensively through Australia, New Zealand, North America, the U.K. and Ireland. Of course, The Wiggles are bringing along their good friends, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. But until they come to a town near you, Anthony, Simon, Emma and Lachy can be seen on ABC Kids in their wonderful Wiggle Town TV series. Family Guy The show follows the adventures of lovable oaf PETER GRIFFIN (Seth MacFarlane) and his hilariously odd family of middle-class New Englanders. LOIS (Alex Borstein) is Peter's loving wife, a former Miss Teen Rhode Island who rules the roost but is one step away from a nervous breakdown. Then there are their kids: frumpy, 16-year-old MEG (Mila Kunis), the family's punching bag; 13-year-old CHRIS (Seth Green), a kid who can't make sense of the opposite sex, much less the evil monkey hiding in his closet; and 1-year-old STEWIE (MacFarlane), a diabolically clever baby whose heterosexuality is hanging by a thread. Rounding out the Griffin household is BRIAN (MacFarlane), the family dog, a member of Mensa with a penchant for dry martinis and dumb blondes. Sesame Street Sesame Workshop is the nonprofit educational organization behind Sesame Street and so much more. Our mission is to help kids everywhere grow smarter, stronger, and kinder-and we're at work in more than 150 countries, using the power of media and our beloved Muppets to meet children's development needs with critical early education, social impact programs, and a large dose of fun! Teletubbies Teletubbies is a celebration of children's play. Each programme features the Teletubbies in Teletubbyland, which hums with the play technology that supplies their every need - Tubby toast, Tubby custard and a conscientious comic vacuum cleaner, the Noo-noo. The Teletubbies' tummies become TV screens that light up, bringing them pictures of happy children from the real world because, next to each other, the Teletubbies love children best of all. Caillou Since the beginning of the CAILLOU television series, each episode has featured everyday experiences and events that resonate with all children. Caillou is as realistic as possible so that young viewers can identify with him - and vice-versa! After all, Caillou is based on what real kids say and do. Now, CAILLOU's focus is on role-playing and "make-believe." Children develop and mature through play. In fact, by imagining they are someone else, they can often accomplish extraordinary things they would never have thought possible. Their self-confidence improves and they enjoy and take pride in growing up. Like other children, Caillou spruces up reality with a healthy dose of imagination. Each episode begins with an everyday event from Caillou's life that, through his mind's eye, quickly turns into a fantastic and larger-than-life adventure. Though Caillou has not experienced much in real life, in his imagination, things are very different! He can do the impossible and be the hero of a breathtakingly dangerous adventure... safe and sound in his own home, park or playschool. Why he can just sit back and imagine he is the strongest, bravest boy in the world, saving planet Earth every day! Young viewers, who are used to playing make-believe, will be thrilled to see Caillou playing just as they do, and becoming more and more like them. Captivated by his lively imaginary adventures, they will be inspired to use their imaginations even more to make up adventures of their own. Arthur ARTHUR is an animated series that airs daily on PBS Kids. Aimed at viewers between the ages of four and eight, Arthur's goal is to help foster an interest in reading and writing, and to encourage positive social skills. Based on the children's books by Marc Brown, ARTHUR premiered in 1996 as one of the first ongoing animated programs based on a book series. The show chronicles the adventures of Arthur (an eight-year-old aardvark) through engaging, emotional stories that explore issues faced by real kids. It is a comedy that tells these stories from a kid's point of view without moralizing or talking down. Situations on ARTHUR develop in realistic ways, and don't always turn out as we -- or Arthur and his friends -- might expect. The series is supported by a substantial educational outreach campaign that develops relevant materials (including resources, lesson plans, and activities), and distributes them to librarians, teachers, community centers, and families. The series is also supported by a popular Web site that features entertaining and educational activities for use at and away from the computer. Since its premiere, the series has been accessible through closed-captioning to viewers who are deaf or hard-of-hearing. In addition, ARTHUR made history in 1997 when the series became the first daily program to be described for viewers who are blind or visually impaired. The ARTHUR series has been honored with numerous awards over the years, including the prestigious George Foster Peabody Award and three Daytime Emmy's for Outstanding Children's Animated Program. In 2002, TV Guide ranked ARTHUR #26 on its list of the "50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time." The ARTHUR television series is produced by WGBH Boston and 9 Story Entertainment, Inc. ARTHUR outreach materials and the ARTHUR Web site are produced by WGBH Boston. The Muppets The Muppets are back in primetime like you've never seen them before. Romance! Breakups! Success! Failure! Muppets are opening the doors to their homes and offices in this fresh documentary style series that explores these beloved characters as they live their lives in Hollywood. This real-world Muppet series will have something for kids of all ages! Curious George Who isn't smitten with Curious George? No matter your age, the inquisitive little fellow who always seems to get into one scrape after another has, in all likelihood, captured your heart. His curiosity inspires us to explore and experience the world around us. He is imagination at work, wonderment at play and joy in the moment. Since his introduction, George has grown to become the world’s most popular monkey and after sixty-seven years, and he shows no signs of slowing down. In the animated PBS series, Curious George uses his insatiable curiosity as a way of acquainting preschoolers with key concepts in math, science, and engineering. George's memorable (mis) adventures-from dismantling clocks to rounding up errant bunnies-offer a perfect vehicle for motivating kids to expand their own investigations of the world. Proud sponsors of Curious George on PBS KIDS are Kiddie Academy and ABCmouse.com. Check your local PBS affiliate for air times. Curious George, created by Margret and H.A. Rey, is copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Muffin Harcourt Publishing Company and used under license. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, Inc. All rights reserved. PTV The framework for PBS Kids was established as part of PBS's "Ready to Learn" initiative, a project intended to facilitate access of early childhood educational programming to underprivileged children. On July 11, 1994, PBS repackaged their existing children's educational programming as a new block called "PTV". In addition to scheduled educational programming, PTV also incorporated interstitial content such as "The P-Pals", which featured animated characters shaped like PBS logos delivering educational content from their fictional world, "PTV Park". These interstitial shorts were aimed at younger children. Older children were targeted with live action and music video interstitials. * Rock 'N Learn * Breakfast with Bear * Binyah Binyah! (also known as Binyah's Pond or Binyah Binyah Polliwog) * Starfall * FARMkids * Life at the Pond * Wide-Eye * Kids Bop Comic Adventures * My Little Angels * JumpStart * Adventures in Duckport Barney Stage Show Videos (North America) Barney stage shows released on home video in North America. Barney Stage Shows Released on Home Video * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2011) Theme Park Shows * A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) The home video, "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" is released on DVD to stores on January 3, 2007. The home video, "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!" Is released on DVD to stores on August 20, 2011. A Day in the Park with Barney is released to home video in stores on November 30, 1996. A Holiday in the Park with Barney, the Christmas version is released to home video in stores on January 1, 1997. This video of this live show Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour was filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. This video of this live show Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! ''was filmed at American Bank Center Selena Auditorium in Corpus Christi, Texas. '''Barney Concert Videos (U.S.)' # Barney in Concert (1991) (first Barney concert video filmed at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas) # Barney Live! in New York City (1994) (second Barney concert video filmed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (third Barney concert video filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001) (fourth Barney concert video filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois) # Barney's Colorful World (2004) (fifth Barney concert video filmed at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) (sixth Barney concert video filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia) # Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2011) (seventh Barney concert video filmed at American Bank Center Selena Auditorium in Corpus Christi, Texas) Trailers from Barney 1998 VHS (Triple Feature) Here are the commercials of Barney, Groundling Marsh and Kids for Character: Choices Count! from the original 1998 VHS of Barney in Outer Space, the commercials of Barney, Groundling Marsh and Kids for Character from the original 1998 VHS of It's Time for Counting and the commercials of Barney, Mother Goose Rock 'N Rhyme and Groundling Marsh from the original 1998 VHS of Barney's Big Surprise. Commercials ''' '''Barney in Outer Space (1998 VHS) # Barney's Great Adventure # Barney's Adventure Bus # Groundling Marsh # Kids for Character: Choices Count! # Barney's Good Day, Good Night It's Time for Counting (1998 VHS) # Barney's Great Adventure # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # Groundling Marsh # Kids for Character Barney's Big Surprise (1998 VHS) # It's Time for Counting # Shelly Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'N Rhyme # Groundling Marsh # Barney's Adventure Bus Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes with 1996 Reprints and ActiMates Here are the commercials of Barney and Kids for Character from the 1996 VHS re-releases of The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (with ActiMates compatible). Commercials The Backyard Show (1996 VHS) # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show NOTE: The Backyard Show saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end of it because it's fake, but not real. Three Wishes (1996 VHS) # Kids for Character # Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Three Wishes saw a 1996 reprint and have previews at the end of it because it's fake, but not real. A Day at the Beach (1996 VHS) # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Talent Show NOTE: A Day at the Beach saw a 1996 reprint and have previews of it because it's fake, but not real. Waiting for Santa (1996 VHS) #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Waiting for Santa is re-released in 1996 and have different previews. Campfire Sing-Along (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Campfire Sing-Along is re-released in 1996 and have previews at the end. Barney Goes to School (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Barney Goes to School is re-released in 1996 and have previews at the end. Barney in Concert (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Barney in Concert is re-released in 1996 and have previews at the end. Rock with Barney (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show NOTE: Rock with Barney is re-released in 1996 and have previews at the end. Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1996 VHS) #Kids for Character #Barney's Talent Show NOTE: This 1995 VHS re-release of Barney's Magical Musical Adventure has the 1996 reprint and have the closing previews at the end of this because it's fake, but not real. PTV P-Pals * Pernell * P-Pet * Pete * Penny * Pianisimo * Pierre * Pricilla * Petunia * Paco * Paula * Peggy * Paganini * Pinky * Polly * Perry * Pebo * Pat